Indivisible
by Scarletlove317
Summary: Scarlet has fallen in love with someone she never thought she would. Will she stick with the man that she loves even after finding out about his secret? Scarlet quickly realizes that not ALL fiction is fake.
1. Preface

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** Well, this IS a FANFIC of Twilight. I know that the preface and chapter 1 do NOT have anyone from Twilight in them. I PROMISE that the Cullens and others from the Twilight series with come in later. Please don't report me for not having character's from Twilight right away. They are coming soon, I'm still in the process of writing this and it is very time consuming. I hope you guys enjoy,please please please send me reviews. This is my FIRST fanfic and my FIRST attempt at writing, I will LOVE the criticism that you give me. Enjoy!**

Preface

I first saw him when I was sitting on set, waiting for Ashley to come back from the restroom. He was walking towards me but not looking in my direction. I guess he saw someone he knew because he smiled. His smile was wide, grand, and…._beautiful._ From that moment on, I never felt the same about him.

His name was Charles and he was the lead role in a film about some vampire love story called Twilight, they were filming the last installment to the series. His face was slightly pale just like my face with a strong jaw. He had beautiful green eyes; they looked as if I was staring into a meadow or if I was looking at tree tops. His small almond shaped eyes fit perfectly with the rest of his smooth face. His brown hair was loosely combed back and it seemed he didn't care what direction it went. He was slim with wide shoulders and long arms. He was wearing a gray fabric jacket; he had it open like he didn't care how it looked. It seemed like he didn't care about much anyway. I didn't get to see what else he was wearing because I was completely distracted by his smile, an ear to ear grin.

_Who was this person he was grinning at?, _I thought. I wasn't able to turn because at that moment Ashley came back and sat down on the seat. "What were you_ looking_ at?",she said, skeptically. "Nothing", I said sheepishly.

"Ok sure."

I was glad she quickly dropped it but I had the slight suspicion that she knew exactly what I was looking at or I should say who.

Ashley was a good friend I met in London after I moved there. I was alone in London, a young 18 year old girl, fresh from the States never being far from home (now a 22 year old that was far from home). Ashley also was from the States but had lived in London for a year already. We hit it off right from the start; I guess I could call her my London best friend, even though she doesn't live in London anymore. She was different from my other best friend Anna. Ashley was perceptive which was a good and bad thing. Ashley understood when I didn't want to talk about it and if I really had to I would tell her about it later that night when we called each other.

She was also an actress in this vampire love story of a movie. She brought me on the set with her because she said she got "bored" and "needed moral support".

For what? I didn't know and didn't care either, it was better than spending my summer in London without her.

We sat there for another 10 minutes in slience, the sun was moving and it was hitting my back and it felt good. Though there was silence in the air there was none in my mind.

_Who was that_ _person he was smiling at? His girlfriend? Who could be so beautiful? He would never talk to me, I'm pretty but not enough for him. He seems nice, Ashley would talk about some of the inside jokes they had. So that means he's funny. Oh great, he is beautiful, funny, nice, and most likely unavailable. He is probably chivalrous, too. Like he would ever get with me? _

"Where are we eating today, love?"

"Huh?"

_Thank god she broke me from that self-esteem crushing reverie. _

"Lunch? Where?"

"Oh. Um, I guess the café. I don't have much gas to drive to a place we would like."

"That's fine. I wouldn't want you to waste your gas either, normal food is too far away. I don't think I like hedgehog…"

"Ha ha. I'm surprised you don't. You have been filming on and off here for what? Three years now?"

"Yeah but still. You got to spend a lifetime here to eat that crap!"

I sighed. We didn't say much after that; we had an hour and a half to go eat before she had to film again.

I guess to capture the setting of the book they had to go to a remote place with a lot of vegetation. We were in Oregon in some small town where people ate weird things. It was _very_ different from Florida which was where I grew up and different from England. This movie was the best thing for this town, it brought the obsessed fans that would fly across the world just to see…

_Charles. Damn it… _

My mind never stopped thinking about him since the moment I saw him. When I managed not to have my thoughts completely about him, he was still there. Like I could see his beautiful, smiling face in the back of my mind. _What if he was there in the café? If he spoke to me, what would I say?_

Without thinking I jumped from the seat. My back was burning now and I was actually kind of hungry. Ashley jumped off, too. We started talking about random things like her schedule for fliming,the 

annoying phone call her mother made, that her and some of main cast was gonna go hang out next weekend and Charles asked to invite me…

_WHAT?! CHARLES!? Invite? ME!? _

"What?!", I said shocked.

"What did I say!?", she said. I knew I scared her. _Did she think that I was angry? _

"Something about Charles? "

"Oh, yeah. He said to invite you to hang out with everybody next weekend. Why? Is that a problem?"

_Is that a problem? Yes, what if he speaks to me and I faint? Everyone will know how I feel about him…_

_Wait, how _do_ I feel about him? _

I told myself I would save that thought for later.

"No, that's not a problem. But why did he want me to go?"

"Well, he said something about seeing you here last year with me and I told him that you were my best friend . He said to bring you along. That's all."

_That's all? _Sigh. _ I really had no hope, why was I still slightly excited?_

"Oh ok. Cool." That's all I could say, once again my mind was wrapped around him and worried about next weekend …

Or even today in the café.

Before we knew it we were at the café, I opened the door and cool AC air blew in my face. My mind went to his face, and it almost made me cry. For the first time since I saw him, I knew he was no normal boy that I had a crush on. I knew that there was a good chance I would get hurt.


	2. Chapter 1:Scarlet

Chapter 1: Scarlet

"Hi, I'm Scarlet."

"I'm Ashley. Nice to meet you. So, how long have you been in London?"

"A week."

"Ha ha, You're a newbie."

The café down the street from the university was very nice. Almost like a Starbucks but with a British twist. It had mixed colors of brown, tans and oranges. There was the British flag hanging in the window, and this place wasn't just for coffee and cookies. The café was big, when first walking in on the right there where tables to sit, and then in the middle of the right wall was the counter. The counter had cakes and cookies in it but at the top of the right wall there was a menu that was written in a variety of colored chalk. The place had a sense of importance, as if you sat here and you were automatically, _cool._ That made me giggle, I wonder if I was the only one to pick up on it. I doubt it because there were so many college kids in here trying to look cool. I stumbled upon this place because it said " FREE WI-FI" on the right side of the door. I hadn't hooked up any internet in my dorm and I needed to check my email. After grazing the counter, in the far back was the area with computers and other tables that were meant for laptops and such. I started walking over there, and found a nice table near the corner.

After 10 minutes there wasn't much left to do on my computer but I didn't want to leave. I would just go back to the dorm and sit there. I saw another person who was just sitting at the table eating a croissant,she got up and started to walk over to me. She was short, slim, and pretty. She had long brown hair that was a mix of wavy and curly but mostly curly. As soon as she saw I was looking at her she smiled, she seemed slightly excited. She finally reached the table and with that same smile, she said, "Hi."

--

"Ahhh, so this is your dorm? Very very nice." My new friend Ashley and I, who had just met only two hours ago, were in my dorm room now. I got along with Ashley very well, for most of the two hours she talked about herself. I didn't mind because it let me warm up to her. She was born in Maine, but grew up in Maryland. She said she moved to London because she was sick of the States, just like I was. She came here to study acting and communications. She goes to the same college as mine but she said she would be dropping out because she got a big movie role in the States.

I really enjoyed Ashley's presence, she reminded me of how I usually was. Happy,smiling all the time,comfortable no matter what. I guess moving somewhere different made me crawl into a shell.

"So,Scarlet,what brings you here to the wonderful city of London?" she asked with a sarcastic smile on her face. "Well…" I said.

"I just wanted to move,I didn't like the US anymore. It got boring,I mean…I miss my friends and family but I just hated how very thing was so familiar to me.I needed something different,something exciting…does that makes sense?"

I was completely shocked at how easy I was opening up to her,it was nice I needed this.

"No,of course I understand what you mean. I was starting to feel that way myself." She said.

"So where are you from exactly,tell me about your family and friends. Tell me everything!" she said all excited. She was jump up and down on my bed. I laughed,she was always so excited about little things.

"I was born in Boston,Massachusetts but I moved to Florida after I was born because my grandfather was sick. My mom and dad moved to West Palm Beach,FL and we stayed there for about 3 years. Then we moved to Poincana,FL which is close to Orlando…" She didn't even let me finish before…

"OMG! Where Disney World is,right?"She said with a childlike look to her.

"Yes,little princess! Where Disney World is….now can I finish my story?" I said as I narrowed my eyes. We laughed and I continued.

"Well, after growing up in Poinciana, I moved to Kissimmee because that's where I was going to high school. Then after high school, I enrolled in Valencia Community College ,I only went for a year then I came here."

"Ahhh,ok. So,what about your family? Friends?" she said.

"Oh,yeah well,um,my dad's name is Joseph. He works around the States,mostly where hurricanes hit because he does water damage remediation. My mom's name is Jeanie, she works on and off as a waitress. Well,actually to be honest,the don't work at all. But, my best friend is Anna,she's nice.."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why Anna is nice?"

"No, silly, why don't your parents' work?"

"Well, I can trust you right and you won't use me after I tell you this?" I asked. I was scared, what if this new friendship would turn into some "I-want-your-money-and-nice-cars" ordeal.

"Of course you can trust me,and I never use people. I have been used way too much in my life to ever do that to anyone."

"Ok, well…three days before I got my acceptance letter from the University my parents won the lottery."

"Oh. Well that's not bad….. Oh, _please_ tell me how _much_ did they get?" She asked giggling and being dramatic.

I laughed. "You are _so_ ridiculous! But I guess I could tell you…"

"You don't have to."

"No ,I will. They won 365 mil. No one won in awhile."

Her mouth hung open but she quickly closed it after she realized the face she was making.

"Oh my goodness. Did they take all of it at once?"

"Yeah, and I even got some of it"

We laughed and just talked about random things that came to our minds.

For the rest of the day we hang out in my dorm room and she showed me around London. I was having a lot of fun with her and so was she.

"You know, I think we are gonna be really good friends" she said with excitement and a huge smile on her face.

"Kindred spirits "I said with full meaning. Ashley seemed like a kindred spirit. I always knew there was a reason why I wanted to go to London and nowhere else in the world.

We were walking around in downtown London, looking at shops and continuing to realize how much we got along.


	3. Chapter 2:Heartbreak

Chapter 2: Heartbreak

After eating lunch, Ashley had to go back and film again. They were doing the big dramatic "This-could-turn-into-a-fight" confrontation in which her character, Alice, comes and saves the day. The character Ashley played was not that different from her. She figured that her first major role should be an easy one. It was fun being on a movie set but boring at the same time. All I did was sit there and most of the times get in people's way. Put I loved seeing the actors do what they do best. As we were walking to her trailer, so she can get all dolled up, I realized something.

Charles was going to be there.

I was glad I didn't run into him in the café but now it seemed like I had to face him.

I got excited and started to smile and blush. After that, I thought about all the bad things about being near him. I would stare at him, all gooey eyed, staring at his wonderful face that never left my mind. I was sure that along with that would be a big embarrassment and I won't stop thinking about the stupid thing I did or say.

_Ugh, this is difficult._

I started to remember earlier today, his face, his eyes, and his smile. I still wondered who he was smiling at.

"Are you excited to see some action today?" Ashley asked with a smile that didn't reach her worried eyes.

_What look did I have on my face for her to look at me like that?_

"Um,if you remember Ashley,there really isn't going to be any action per say."

"I know,a girl can dream." She asked frowning.

"A girl can dream? Please,do you not remember all the other action scenes you did from the other three previous movies. You kicked ass,ok?"

I was trying to get her excited. I hated seeing her upset but she would never be this upset about something this small.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Now I was the one with the worried eyes.

"I'm just worried about you that's all.." she said.

"What?! Is there something wrong I should know about? Last time,I checked there was nothing to worry about?" Lie. He was something I worried about.

"Well,I just saw how you looked at Charles,and I don't want you to get your heartbroken that's all."

She said this looking at the floor because she knew she felt stupid for even thinking it and she knew I would get mad.

"What?! Ok, yeah he is cute. _Amazingly beautiful is more like it. _But there is no need to worry. Wait,why would you think I would get my heart broken?"

"Because…a lot of girls tried to put a play past him but he was never interested. Not that he couldn't be interested in you but he seems to be interested in no one. Since I've known him, millions of girls have tried flirting with him but he just ignores them."

"Maybe he's gay." _I REALLY hope not, because that would devastating. _

"No,he's not. A million of gay guys would make plays to him but he would refuse them too."

Thank goodness. It would kill me to know that he was _COMPLETELY _unavailable.

"Don't worry about it. He's just cute. Thinking he is cute is harmless. Plus, now that I know he is a 'heartbreaker' I will stay away. Ok?"

I said this trying to reassure her that I just thought he was cute. I really hate lying, especially to her.

"Fine."

When we reached her trailer, all I could think of was gorgeous, Hollywood girls flirting with him. That got me mad, but then I thought about him turning them down which made me feel better…then worse. If he turned them down that means he would turn me down,too.

--

I had told Ashley that I was going to stay in her trailer to take a nap. I was really tired after all. My mind never had to obsess over something this much. Oh, goodness was I really obsessing over him? I didn't want to think of it, I didn't want to think about any of it. I went to the back of her trailer where there was a full-size bed that was rarely used. I sat down, my body was really tired. I must be under some type of stress because I only get like this when I'm stressed. I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. _It's like his face is glued to my eyelids, I_ thought. Cause there was his face, green eyes, beautiful… and I was asleep, finally.

I woke up when I heard my name being called. The voice was smooth, like instead of trying to wake me it was helping me sleep. I ignored the voice and thought about what I had dreamt about. It was about Charles and in the dream he came running towards me. He pulled me into his arms, he was scared and I never understood why. All, I could remember was something hard hitting him and we flew across the 

field that we were in. The only thing I remembered was what he said, "Don't be scared. I love you." Then, after that I started to hear the voice and now it was speaking again.

"I know you are awake, get up! Ashley told me to come and wake you",the lovely voice said.

"Nooo",I groaned.

The voice laughed. The laugh was just as smooth, as when it spoke.

I opened my eyes and I had to hold back the scream from my shock.

It was Charles; he looked even more beautiful with his face much closer to mine. I could actually see his eyes; they were more beautiful than I thought. There was something different about them, though. They had a hint of gold in the back, like green was the front of his eyes but gold was the bottom layer. It reminded me of lying on the ground and staring at the tops of trees that had a bit of sun shining through.

He was the first to break the silence.

"Well, hello. Are you alright?"

"Uh,hi. Yeah, I'm perfect." _Well, that was something stupid to say. _I didn't realize it at first but he was staring at me as if he was delighted to be here, he was kinda staring at me adoringly.

"That's good to know", he said with the most beautiful smile on his face, that ear to ear grin.

My heart was racing now, like I had just been scared. It was weird to me and I was trying to calm down my heart. _Breathe in, breath out._

"Ashley told me to come wake you, it's 4 and we are done filming for now."

"Oh, goodness. It's 4?!" I had been sleeping for a long time.

"Yep."

Right then, Ashley came into the trailer and he stood up. I realized then that he was kneeling on the floor.

"Hey, Ashley",I said with sleepiness casing my voice.

"Hey, finally you woke up. I thought you were dead. I was still shooting so I told Charles here to come wake you up."

He was looking out the window and she winked at me. I didn't get it; I thought she didn't approve of him.

"Well, I must go back to my trailer and take my nap." He said laughing.

He turned to me and had a big smile on his face.

"I hope to see you soon,Scarlet"

"Yeah"

That was all I could manage,my heart was going crazy. He giggled a little. _Did he know I was freaking out that he was here?_

He turned and walked out. I fell back on the bed with a big smile on my face.

"OH MY GOD! YOU SO LIKE HIM!" Ashley said to me.

"Shhh,he may hear you."

"Oh my, you do like him" she said with shock across her face.

"I know and I'm sorry. I know you don't approve but I can't help it. I will try not to, I'm really sorry. You know how.."

"Shut up." she said with her hands motioning me to stop.

"But?"

"Don't worry. I think he is kinda interested in you,too. I talked to him and he explained to me that he never really like those other girls. He thinks you're pretty cute." She said with a big smile on her face like she thought she was the bestest friend that anyone could have.

She _was_ the bestest friend that anyone could have, and she was_ my_ best friend. Despite what she thought, she put it aside to talk to him, to send him here to wake me…she was the greatest.

All of sudden, I really realized what she said.

"Wait, he's interested in me?"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't say much. He is a bit shy."She said with a confused look on her face.

I jumped out of bed and I felt like screaming.

There was a chance for me and he didn't have a girlfriend.

_What do I do know?_ ,I thought.

All of a sudden, my phone started ringing; it was my friend, Alex.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey, Scarlet….. I've got some bad news."

**REVIEWS!! PLEASE! I LIKE THEM GOOD OR BAD! MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WRITE!**


End file.
